


10-word story.

by candream



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-29 18:19:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15734850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candream/pseuds/candream
Summary: Wanda dies and she meets her twin brother again.





	10-word story.

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS: Spoilers for "Avengers: Infinity War"

"I missed you," whispered Pietro quietly and hold Wanda tight.


End file.
